


Bandages

by Atsvie



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Band-Aids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting crime, Matt, Peter, and Wade all take to cuddle at Matt's for recuperation and 'much needed' patching up with some interesting band-aids accidentally picked by Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

"My everything hurts."

A few seconds of silence pass before Peter makes this whining noise again and starts to announce that _really_ , his everything really fucking hurts. But Matt grabs his head and pulls it down on his shoulder—Peter hisses because it _hurts_ remember—and runs his fingers through the messy brown locks. “I know,” Matt says, exasperated, “We heard.”

"I don’t know about you guys, I feel fucking great," Wade grins and sprawls out to be a little closer to the other two. Matt’s bed isn’t small, it’s big enough for the three of them and yet there always manages to be so much empty space like there’s something magnetic about their bodies that refuses to leave any space between them.

Wade is lying with his head in Matt’s lap and over Peter’s thighs, prodding at the youngest hero’s belly, mapping out the discolorations in his skin. The kid looks like shit, but hey, who is he to talk when he looks like he’s been in a fight that escalated to a warzone and back—and that’s on a daily basis. Regardless, he makes sure to affectionately tell each of them just how awful they both look donning bruises.

Peter makes this sour kind of face with his bottom lip sticking out more than usual, but that may be because it’s swollen. “Wade stop, that hurts.”

"Does it? I thought you liked pain, baby," Wade muses as he presses two fingers into a blotch of skin over his ribs that’s turning an interesting gradient between purple and yellow. Peter all but yelps and smacks at his hand and fucking _whines_ until Matt has to intervene like the sole adult he is by grabbing Wade’s wrist.

"This is your fault anyways, Wilson, be nice." Matt uses his Authority Figure voice, as Peter has named it, but Wade just calls it his kindergarten teacher voice which may or may not be more accurate. It still manages to make Wade wrinkle his nose and nuzzle against his knee in a nonverbal apology.

It had actually been Wade’s fault—to no one’s surprise—because a certain job had sort of kind of gotten out of hand and there was something about a Mexican Drug Cartel and aliens but regardless there were a lot of guns and Wade had asked for help on this one by calling Peter and screaming about Mexican aliens with big guns. Matt continues to mutter about Wade’s line of work, but that doesn’t stop him from helping him anyways.

Wade has this uncanny habit of growing on people like mold—and Matt may want to punch him half of the time and actually does punch him some of those times, but he’s overall pretty reluctantly fond of him. Which is basically Peter’s fault and now he’s stuck with these two draped all over him and eating all of the food in his apartment.

They’re always in Matt’s apartment; Peter doesn’t want his aunt to see the bruises and Wade doesn’t really have a place to call home.

Peter has looked worse but it always bothers them a little when he gets hurt. Granted, Peter is physically stronger than both of them and subtly reminds them, mostly Wade, of that by pinning him against a surface, but he’s so much younger and innocent looking that bruises just make him look like an abused puppy.

Albeit there is something charming about his lopsided grin with dried blood on his cheek and a bruise swelling on his jaw. Peter is too strong to really let it bother him, but god damn will the kid whine about it for hours on end.

Matt tucks the younger boy’s head under his chin when he starts to complain about the pain again, running his fingers down his spine gently. He might not be able to see where all of the bruises are, but the little nuances in his pulse and breathing when his fingertips brush over a particularly sensitive area help him map out where not to touch.

"Do you want a band-aid?" Matt asks dryly and Wade snorts against his leg.

"Maybe I do," Peter huffs, his fingers absently playing with the merc’s in some kind of war, tangling back and forth.

"Band-aids are proven to take away pain. I’m a doctor, trust me," Wade says seriously, before adding, "And so do tacos, man we should get tacos. Not like, to put on Peter’s boo boos but you know, I want tacos."

Dear god Matt doesn’t know how he does this.

"I’ll go get ice and bandages then," he relents, prying the two off of him so that he can navigate to the kitchen. As he leaves the room, he can hear the creak of the mattress and shuffling of sheets, along with muffled laughs; Wade must have already pounced on him.

Matt comes back a few minutes later with a ziplock of ice and a box of bandages. He tosses the bag at Peter just as he begins to whine again and gracefully hits him on the forehead.

"Ow, ow hey, not cool," Peter rubs at his forehead and pauses, "Well, actually totally cool. Ice. Ice is cool."

_Wade_ actually smacks him for that.

"Happy now?" Matt asks and hands the flimsy cardboard box of bandages over to Wade to place where needed. Wade takes the box from him but not before letting out an obnoxious laugh and shoving the box in Peter’s face when he starts asking what he’s missing—and then Peter joins in with the giggles.

Matt just sighs, “What is it?”

"I’m putting these everywhere," Wade declares and starts ripping open band-aids and sticking them on his arms and slaps a few on the particular nasty cuts on Peter’s skin.

"That one is so cute," Peter grins and stretches out his arm to admire the bandage only covering about a third of the cut that will need to be cleaned and given an actual bandage soon enough.

"I bought kids bandages, didn’t I?" Matt guesses, shaking his head.

"Hello Kitty, Matty, my favorite, how did you know?" Wade asks before carefully placing a bright pink one on Matt’s cheek.

In Matt’s defense, he had really, really thought he picked up the right box.

At some point Matt just turns on the evening news and listens to the news anchors talk about the earlier brawl and their heroes that now currently lie in bed together donning Hello Kitty bandages and fall asleep a mess of limbs after a quick round of sex. They talk about their bravery and Matt can’t help but snort, an arm around Peter and a finger tracing a bandage on Wade’s shoulder as they sleep.

Brave, responsible heroes. Yeah, they’re something like that.


End file.
